


Learning how to be free

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: Agron has returned victorious from the destruction of the arena in Capua, a day that should be joyous for Nasir, who has agonised about his return, but old worries and deep set controls beaten into him by years living as a body slave threaten to turn him from his desires. What will win? Nasir's new found life as a free man and the wish to pursue love as any free man can, or the spectre of a person called Tiberius who once wore his skin?
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Learning how to be free

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen hard into this fandom after watching the show over a week just recently and have so many feels about this pairing as well as a few others from the show. I was a bit surprised in the show how quick these two became an item, but you cant exactly hang around when death is stalking you at every turn. I like to think something similar to this happened between them, perhaps more than once, before their make out scene in the show, where Nasir is not holding back at all in getting what he wants.
> 
> I hope I have done the two of them justice.

Nasir was lost in thought. Agron had gone, swept up into a rescue mission he couldn't partake in thanks to his side being pierced by a Roman sword. His lack of participation wasn't the source of his worries, there would be other battles, other chances to prove himself a warrior, what plagued him day and night was the thought that they would not return, Agron especially. Was one chaste kiss to be all they shared?

To keep his fears at bay he spent time doing what duties he could and spending time with Naevia, but Naevia was consumed by her own worries. Crixus, her lover, had lead a rescue mission into the mines to free her, only to lose her own freedom in the process. Nasir wanted to be there for her, to listen, to dry her tears but her worries reflected his own and deepened them.

At night, though he slept close to Naevia and others, he woke often to fleeing images of Agron returning wounded only to die in his arms, or worse, memories of his dominus and the demands made upon him. He sought any opportunity to keep watch upon the wall or other work that gave him excuse to stay awake until exhaustion took him to a dreamless sleep.

Finally, the day they had all hoped for came. The rebels returned with Crixus and other friends thought lost in tow, causing great excitement among the temples occupants. Agron took to the steps of the temple, telling of their win and the destruction wrought in Capua. Nasir watched him, smiling at his boasts and the fire that seemed to infuse his very soul. Finally Agron spotted him and grinned.

Nasir approached him. “You suffer no wound?”

Agron laughed. “The gods favor me, little man.”

“Call me that again,” Nasir said, unable to keep from smiling himself. “And they will turn from you.”

They reached for each other, hands touching faces as their lips met. It ended as quickly as it began. Agron made his apologies then ran off to whatever command Spartacus had for him.

Nasir returned to his duties with a smile, but worries crept in all too quickly. What would be expected of him now that he had proven affection was mutual? Would he expect Nasir to share his sleeping space? To lie with him? Just a scant few weeks ago every move he made was at the command of someone else, including who he lay with and when, and although he was slowly getting used to the absence of the collar around his neck some things were completely alien to him. Did he act upon desire or did he wait for Agron, who had power and position, to make his known first? Would refusing something he didn't want cause affection to turn from him?  
He agonized over it, robbing himself of the happiness such a day should have brought. Nightfall came and brought with it merriment, but Nasir ignored it to take position upon the wall. The solitude he craved was short lived.

“You have healed well?” Agron said softly from behind him.

Nasir did not turn from his view over the valley. “Yes, and I have the quick thinking of Spartacus, Naevia and Mira to thank for that. And you and the others, for coming to our aid.”

Agron stood beside him. His hand rested on Nasir's back, warm and strong. “Apologies that duty called me away so soon after your return.”

“Crixus was taken, what else were you to do?” Nasir said flatly.

Silence fell between them, heavy with unsaid words. Agron's eyes were upon him but Nasir couldn't turn to meet them. He swallowed hard. “Am I to share your bed now?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Agron laughed. “Do you wish to share it?”  
Nasir looked at him. Nothing about his expression was mocking. “I...”

“You are a free man. No one can order you to their bed now, not that anyone here would.” Agron said with a smile. “You're path is your own now, in all things.”

Nasir struggled to speak, unsure still of where his desires lay. He didn't have to agonize for long as, once again, the deep boom of Spartacus's voice called Agron away.

Agron sighed heavily. “Duty once again fucking calls.” He placed a quick kiss on Nasir's cheek, threw him a smile, then headed back down into the temple itself.

Nasir watched him go. A familiar unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach, one of fear, of miss-stepping and the inevitable rebuke. He raised his hand to his neck, touching his bare skin to remind himself that he was no longer bound to anyone's bidding. Agron was right, his path was his own and no one within the rebel group with ever make demands of him.

Surely freedom shouldn't be this terrifying?

His whole life had been a constant set of orders, from when to rise and bathe, what to wear, what his duties were, even the length of his hair, not that he cared to shear it short now he had the choice. Now he rose when those around him did and could dress as he pleased. He still followed direction from those higher than him, but it was not the same as under his dominus. There was no whip at his back or strike to his face for the slightest step out of line. Pursuing things with Agron would be the same. He was free to fulfill his desires, once he figured out exactly what they were.

When he was relieved of his watch he strode confidently back into the temple. He knew what he wanted and he was free to take it, if Agron was willing to give it. 

Voices in the hallway halted his swagger. There were no harsh words, they were laughing but Nasir hung back all the same. If he approached Agron now, while he spoke with Spartacus and Crixus, then others would know they were sharing a sleeping space. Why that mattered was lost to him, but he could move no further.

Agron spotted him. He gave no acknowledgment except for a glance in his direction, perhaps reading more into Nasir hiding in the shadows than Nasir had intended, and quickly took his leave of the others.

Agron smiled. “Your watch has ended?” 

Nasir couldn't help but smile in return. “Must you always state the obvious?”

“Always?” Agron titled his head slightly and grinned.

Nasir laughed. He fell into step beside Agron as he wound his way through the temple to a small room he had claimed as his own. There wasn't much to it, none of the rebels had much, but there was makeshift bed cobbled together from linens, blankets, and cushions stolen from villas that had fallen to the rebellion, including Nasir's former home. Agron slipped his sword belt from his waist and laid the weapons down carefully. His hands settled on his waist but he turned around. His cheeks reddened.

“Apologies,” he whispered.

This is your space,” Nasir said, nerves stealing volume from him. “Please, be comfortable.”

Agron watched him for a moment then held out his hand. “Sit with me, please?”

Nasir's heart hammered in his chest. Part of him wanted to take Agron's hand and sit with him, a smaller part, and yet the part that won, decided to test just how free he was. He did nothing.

Agron dropped his hand but his smile remained. “There are enough blankets to share if you wish to sleep in that corner?”

Nasir looked at the floor. “You stand disappointed.”

“No, never that,” Agron picked up some of the bedding. “Not long ago you were a body slave. A period of adjustment is expected.”

Nasir took the offered blankets. “Did you need such?”

“I was a warrior in Germania and a warrior in the arena.” Agron's gaze fell upon the mark on his forearm but only for a moment. “And now I'm a warrior again. The only change was why I fought.”

“And your freedom to come and go as you please.”

Agron handed him more bedding, halving what he had between them, then helped Nasir arrange them into a comfortable sleeping area.. “I am still bound by certain things even if there is no gate to hold me.” He undressed down to his subligaculum and lay down, covering himself with the blankets. He cradled his head on one bent arm and smiled at Nasir. “Sleep well.”

Nasir hesitated for a moment then brought the linens back over, arranging them next to where Agron lay, who watched him with a bemused expression. Nasir gave no explanation for his actions, he couldn't find one in his mixture of thoughts. He sat down, facing Agron.

Agron gave him a warm smile. “Rest. The sun will be up soon enough.” He closed his eyes.

Nasir hesitated. Was he being dismissed? He pushed the thought away, knowing it to be false, then undressed under the blankets until he too wore naught but his subligaculum. He lay on his back, watching the dim candlelight flicker against the stone roof and listening to the sounds of the others. Somewhere not too close by, some of their number were engaging in carnal activities. Their moans a mere whisper through the stone hallways.

Agron's breathing deepened into gentle snores. He had easily fallen asleep next to a man who had made an attempt on Spartacus' life when he had first been liberated, and with swords in reach too. The part of him that still held the name Tiberius rose up with claims that Agron didn't see him as a threat because he was nothing but a body slave. One Spartacus had batted aside as he would have a fly. Nasir had seen to much to let the voice win this time. He moved closer to Agron, not touching just yet, but into the space touched by his body heat. Agron, ever the warrior, opened one eye to assess the threat, smiled, and closed it again.

Nasir's heart skipped a beat. He knew what he wanted and he was free to take it, wasn't he? Just as Agron was free to do the same if he desired, which he hadn't. What did it mean? Did Agron want him or not? Was he desired or being humored? 

He sat up, suddenly finding the blankets and the heat from both their bodies stifling, turned his back on Agron and took a few deep breaths to calm his body and his thoughts. Agron was simply letting him initiate any further contact, that was the only answer based on evidence given. Why would Agron kiss him and allow him to sleep so close if he didn't desire him? He repeated the words in his head, begging himself to believe them.

Soft fingers brushed his back. “Nasir?”

Nasir glanced over his shoulder. “Apologies. My thoughts are causing undue restlessness.”

Agron sat up behind him. He rested his hand upon Nasir's on the blankets. “Find tongue and see worries lifted.”

Nasir laughed softly. “The bonds that held me are proving harder to break than the leather Spartacus tore from my neck,” he whispered. “I do not yet know what is my own will and what are echoes of my old life.”

“Do something only you want,” Agron said. “ Voice your wants and see them fulfilled."

“Would that it was that simple.” Nasir looked down at his hands. “My actions have rarely been my own, and I know nothing of the pursuit of my own desires.”

Agron gently rubbed his back. “Have you never known the touch of another?”

“Only the harsh hands of my dominus or whichever of his friends he decided would have me. And a kiss once, with another body slave but he did not survive long afterwards. My dominus only spared my life because I have uses borne from mind as well as cock and ass.”

With slow movements, as if allowing Nasir to refuse at any time, Agron slid his arms around him and his legs fell either side of his. Nasir leaned back against the warmth of Agron's muscular chest. His eyes stung with the promise of tears.

“Apologies,” he whispered. “My heart is yet heavy with the memories of that time.”

Agron gently placed his hand over Nasir's heart. “You will never again carry it alone.”

Stubble scratched Nasir's face as he nuzzled Agron's jawline. Was this what it meant to feel safe? Nasir turned away as tears trickled down his cheeks but Agron gently moved his head back and wiped the wetness away.

“Never again will you be forced to do the bidding of another, especially in his regard,” Agron said, a steel edge to his voice. “All who attempt such a thing will fall to my blade.”

Nasir grinned. “Only a fool would attempt such a thing with such a threat hanging overhead.”

Agron laughed and gently kissed his cheek. Nasir tilted Agron's chin up just a touch and pressed his lips to his. Agron hugged in a little tighter. The hand over his heart never moved, but the strong fingers of Agron's other hand gently coasted over Nasir's neck, tracing where his collar once was before brushing through his hair. Nasir deepened the kiss, his heart beating faster as Agron's tongue lapped over his.

The path he wanted to take seemed clear now, and being a free man and able to walk upon it Nasir took Agron's hand from over his heart and moved it lower.

“Your worries have fled?” Agron whispered against his lips.

Nasir nodded. “And heart soothed by pretty words.”

“Honest words.”

Nasir grinned. “For now hold tongue,” he lifted his hips and wriggled out of what little he still wore. “And set hands to purpose.”

Agron moaned low in his throat. His fingers gently brushed over Nasir's skin, first over his lower stomach and thighs and then over more sensitives areas on the inside of his thighs. Nasir closed his eyes. He reached put, resting one trembling hand on the back of Agron's neck, the other on Agron's thigh. Soft kisses fell against his hair, face, and neck. He hissed sharply as Agron's hand wrapped around his cock.

Agron's hand stilled but Nasir grabbed it before he could let go. “Do not stray from purpose unless your heart is against it now.”

“I wish for nothing more than to hear your sweet voice rise with pleasure,” Agron whispered into his ear. “The only thing that will stop me now is your word.”

Kisses resumed, raining down upon Nasir's face and hair as Agron slowly stroked his cock. He whispered Nasir's name like the sweetest prayer. Nasir moved his hand back to Agron's thigh and scraped his nails along it.

The voice tried to rise again, the chastising voice of a slave told too many times that is body was nothing more than an object for anothers pleasure, that had been roughly handled, beaten, abused all in someone elses pursuit of gratification. It echoed the words his dominus had said many times, that his own pleasure mattered not at all, but it easy to push it away when, despite the obvious bulge pressed into his back, Agron asked nothing of him, not even the return of the kisses that fell so often to his face. Nasir rolled his hips, sliding his cock through Agron's grip. Soft gasps escaped his mouth. Oh it mattered now, his desires, not just to Nasir, who trembled which each wave of newfound pleasure, but to Agron too, who sought with gentle touch and loving kiss to flood him with these new feelings until he could bear it no more. 

Nasir's hips bucked forward of their own volition. His nails scraped against Agron's skin once more, raising a moan from Agron's throat. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Agron's large hand move over his cock in faster strokes.

With a gasp Nasir came. His body was not his own, moving under its on volition and letting soft moans escape his throat, noises he had never had cause to make before. Agron held him close and covered his face and hair with kisses until Nasir flopped against his chest, trembling and panting. Their lips met, softly at first then firmer, until they parted, breathless.

He lifted his hand from Agron's thigh and inspected the scratches. A thin seam of blood rose from one of them. “Apologies,” Nasir whispered then smiled. His voice was husky, like he had drunk too much wine. “I fear I may have marked you.” 

“A brand I will gladly bear for as long as it lasts upon,” Agron said between kisses. “And when it is gone you must mark me anew.” He tore a strip from one of the blankets and gently cleaned Nasir before turning attention to his own hand.

Nasir closed his eyes and sighed happily, luxuriating in Agron's soft touch and his warmth, which surrounded him like a blanket. He let Agron lay him down and rested his head on Agron's outstretched arm.

“Sleep,” Agron whispered in his ear. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Nasir's cheek.

Nasir reached behind him, his hand landing on Agron's thigh. “But you--”

“I will be here when you wake, as will my desire for you,” he kissed him again. “We may resume then, when we are both rested, if you so desire?”

Nasir laughed softly. “Have you lost mind? 

Agron chuckled. “I merely see no issue with delaying the moment if it makes it all the sweeter.” 

Nasir rolled back just enough to kiss him. “When I wake I shall make sure such delay was not in vain.”

He shifted back to his side, his back against Agron's chest, wrapped safely in his arms and the soft blankets of their shared space. In the cocoon of warmth, with soft brushes of Agron's lips occasionally falling against the back of his shoulder or neck, he drifted into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
